Servant of Evil
by Satsue Chan
Summary: A Hetalia fanfic based off the Vocaloid song "Servant of Evil" in which Lukas and Emil are brothers with two separate destinies. The pair was torn apart by the evil royal family's law in which one brother would train to be the next king, the other would become his servant. In this broken kingdom full of evils, what can Lukas do for his brother he'd been apart from for so long?
1. Chapter 1

**I really love the Vocaloid song "Servant of Evil" so why not write a fanfic about it? This first chapter is sort of short, I rushed it a bit as well because of my excitement and no patience to get to chapter two. I'm working on it, and I hope to have the second chapter done sometime this week(?)**

**The brothers are Norway and Iceland, and there will be later DenNor. I've no idea how many chapters it'll take, but definitely no more than ten. This will be the longest fanfic I've ever written, that is if I can remember to update it. I'd recommend listening to "Servant of Evil" because it's quite and excellent song. Please excuse any mistakes I make, I was typing this on an iPad during school, so there may be errors. I do not own Vocaloid, the song "Servant of Evil", or any Hetalia Axis Powers characters in this fanfic. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!**

**-Satsue**

* * *

Fourteen years ago we were born into this hell, my brother Emil and I. Torn apart when our fates should have been told true, he learning the etiquette and class of a prince to rule over the land, I taken away in training to be his loyal servant. Though we were practically the same, our family forced us into our own separate destinies and many years would pass before I saw my dear brother with my own two eyes again, he clad in clothing suited for a ruler, myself bowing before him, all the rules and training I had gone through skimming across my thoughts. I would finally be able to put them to use.  
Now, as I was standing dressed as a plain servant should, I walked lightly over a beautifully red patterned rug down the corridors until coming before two grand, heavy wood doors. Easily, I pulled them apart, the light spilling from the opening and pouring down the dark hallway of which I'd just come. There standing perfectly erect in the center of the room, waiting ever so patiently, was Emil, his shining eyes fixing themselves on me with wonder and amazement, his garments without a single stain or wrinkle, perfect and suited for none other than a prince himself. Slowly, trembling, I managed to bring myself forward on unsteady legs, a burst of emotions, fear, excitement, and pure happiness overflowing my well being. Carefully, I preformed the fluid, practiced motions of a bow, down on one knee, head lowered in submission just as a loyal servant should. My face stoic, I looked warily up to Emil's stunned expression, his unusually colored violet eyes wide in an emotion I had no time to process before he flung himself at me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.  
It had been complete happiness for those stray moments, precious seconds before he ruefully allowed me freedom.  
Emil's eyes showed signs of tears welling up, his walls nearly ready to burst in an overwhelming string of emotions that tumbled over me like a waterfall.  
Standing up shakily, I bowed once more, whispering softly, my voice dull and reluctant, "My lord,"  
As soon as the muted words left my soft lips, the sharp reply of Emil came like a slap in the face, a stern and hissed, "Up. How can I stand to watch my dearest elder brother kneel before me like this?"  
"My lord," I winced, fully knowledgeable on the tasks I had foreseen such very long time ago, when I was just being introduced to the evil of my family's duties. In a way, I should have felt angered by this placement, I being the faithful servant, tending to the prince's wicked deeds, no sympathy from the people, only rage and hate at anything I'd end up doing to fulfill my brother, no my master's deeds. No more would we be equals, the exact same but at the same time completely different. Brothers torn apart when our fates were destined to never last. I probably should have felt angered, at least a bit, but I only felt sad, sympathy for my brother and his tiresome duties, his everlasting decisions resting upon his shoulders, having to bear the weight of a whole country on his poor back. Oh, how I'd wish to replace him, stand before the country and make all the decisions, not for envy, but pity and greed to save my brother's life as the people brandished swords and declared the prince must die.  
So before him, I bowed, knowing full well my place in the noblemen's court, as nothing more than a watchdog over the prince, the one who did everything the people blamed the prince on. All in all, I suppose it's sacrificing my brother in a way I'd hate to watch as the people revolted against the evil within the kingdom.  
Though none of this had quite happened yet, the prince was scheduled to become king any day, take the place of the previous who'd been beheaded at age twenty-five. My brother would only just be reaching age fourteen, and all I could do was stand by as Emil signed away his own death sentence.  
"Up, I'm your brother, not some stranger." Holding out a hand for me to take, I stood shakily like a newborn fawn on spindly legs in the fresh of spring. I almost wondered, had Emil yet considered his task and fate at becoming the king of this nation? Did he know yet, just what the people would think of him?  
"Emil.." I murmured softly, nearly inaudible but because of the large, open and empty room we were in, the gentle winds echoed and tumbled off silent and still walls, light cascading through stain-glass windows expertly created into the stone.  
"Brother, I know what will happen tomorrow. I am prepared." I trained my eyes on him, how he spoke slowly with confidence and in a manner yet so he seemed to not fear his future unlike I did. Somehow, I managed to believe his words that stung my skin like blasting cold winds.  
We are the same, yet we are not.  
In a way, I suppose it's hard to understand and extremely hard to explain.  
We are brothers that destiny has played a cruel jest on.  
_"O, my lord, you have me as your faithful servant alone, I'm willing to become evil for you, _  
_if only so that I can protect you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this took a bit longer than planned. As always, let me know what you think!**

**Hetalia and the vocaloid song "Servant of Evil" belongs to their rightful owners, I take no credit for any characters used!**

**~Satsue**

* * *

"Lukas," His bored voice reached my ears and quite plainly I answered, "My lord?" as I always was supposed to, as I'd always done.  
He'd been pronounced king at age fourteen. And I had stood back and watched as my brother placed his small, timid right hand on the clock tower as the people of the kingdom watched with narrowed eyes, hostile glances being tossed at him, Emil signing his own death sentence away.  
From that day on all orders he gave would only push him farther towards death as the soils of madness were sown among the nation, the pitiful kingdom not much unlike glass, cracked, but not yet completely shattered.  
"You'll run my errands in the next town over; don't stir up unnecessary trouble, it's a rather nice town. It'd be a shame if the people.. were to revolt." Absent minded, he bent down to reach a beautifully plain and ordinary white rose, and pulling it close, he sniffed its delicate petals, a soft sigh escaping his lips. It was such a lovely garden, the most elegant and exquisite of all the kingdom, tended to daily by expert gardeners for the king alone of such a ruined nation.  
"Yes, my lord, it would." I murmured, my eyes trained on the piteous rose clutched tight in one of Emil's pale hands, the thorns threatening to puncture his frail skin.  
"Lukas, hurry and away with you, You've no spare time to waste away here." Emil never even looked up, he never did anyways. Not when he ordered me to do something. It wasn't rare that he'd do this after all, I'd imagine it pained him to bid me his cruel deeds which ranged greatly as to fit the master's wishes. It was often times I was sent to preform a task Emil wasn't allowed to do, such as leave the castle. It was law, he wasn't permitted leave from the stone walls high and fortified for his protection. Often times the people would rebel and cause chaos in the courts, in which Emil had to sentence them the punishment of death in order to restore peace within the kingdom.  
And so away I swept fast and swift as a diving seagull over windy skies and into a frozen sea below, planning to arrive before noon reached its peak. I quickly saddled up Emil's precious white mare, Josephine, he'd given me his permission to ride to town.  
Emil owned all the riches in the world it seemed. How strange this thought has only just come to me as I patted Josephine's well-groomed back, though it was true. All the riches, more than anyone could ever imagine.  
Maybe I should feel jealousy and greed at these rueful thoughts, but I could not say quite as much. Not all the riches in the world could bribe me into such a powerful position as ruler.  
Off I rode on Emil's noble horse away from the lavished castle adorned with guards nearly every entryway. It was an old castle, hollow and ghastly on the inside, beautiful and bold on the out.  
The town was many miles off, I knew, but I still loved the beautiful hills and forest greens on the way. I rode fast, my long red cloak whipping in the wind behind me as frozen cold air blasted me in the face.  
It was a steady pace up until I came to the fields vast spreading around the small houses.  
I knew how dangerous it was with the white horse I rode as riding her was an obvious clue I was from the castle.  
Slowing the beautiful beast down to a gentle halt, I glanced around to meet the faces, both hostile and welcoming, of the townspeople, making me shiver lightly.  
After I dismounted, I quickly tired the reins of the horse to a sturdy wooden pole and left to pick up Emil's necessities.  
The soft breeze tugged at my tangled, silvery-blonde hair. A few hairs were longer in the front and constantly got in my way all the time.  
Tugging the edges of the cloak in closer to trap body heat and also draw unwanted attention away from myself, I hurriedly pushed open an old book keeper's shop, a place I could escape to for a short time and relinquish myself to a wonderful story, a fantasy that could only remind me of my own hardships of being a lowly servant.  
My hands skimmed the rows and rows of bookshelf after bookshelf, my eyes closed, waiting for my hand to stop on the perfect book. Gradually, I slowed my pace and felt for a leather-bound book laced with dust over a carefully cared for spine with elegant golden lettering, and, pulling it swiftly from the shelf, I held it, examining the title.  
"_Romeo and Juliet_," I spoke aloud, scanning the beautifully decorated cover and turning it over in my hands, feeling the weight and texture of pages as I leafed through it. An old English book, perhaps.  
"Ah," A softly spoken voice poked into my thoughts and I looked up to see a taller man, his eyes a dazzling bright blue, his hair an insane mess atop his head in which seemed almost gravity defying. "I read that once." He smiled his perfect smile stretched across his face, a face I'd never seen before.  
Curious, I asked plainly, "Yeah? Is it good?"  
He nodded and lifted a hand to grab the open book out of my own hands like he was snatching a toy from a child and flipped through it quickly in silence before saying, "I've nothing else to do in my boring palace anyways."  
Crossed that he had taken the book away I glared at him stubbornly before realization dawned on me after his words had been spoken, "You're palace, you say?" Quirking an eyebrow, I felt in no place to pry, but a curious soul I was, so I had to know.  
"Mhm, north of here, the green kingdom."  
My jaw must have dropped in astonishment because then he asked, "Why do you ask?"  
Emil ruled the red kingdom to the south. As almost every story goes, we were naturally enemies with the green kingdom. The green kingdom was in favor of the people of the land, in order to abolish all unfair laws created by the red kingdom, the evil royal family's bloodline must cease to exist, and this could only be done by the green kingdom's assistance. Honest,y, I didn't know why they hadn't already attacked, their forces with the angered people of the kingdom was enough to bring the red kingdom down, yet they seemed to hesitate as they were a kingdom of justice and would rather wait to see Emil's actions before launching an attack.  
"Dammit," I swore lightly under my breath, inaudible to the man before me before continuing on with a sigh, "Nothing. So what is your name?" I asked, but already knew the answer before he could utter it because of many years studying the green kingdom's royal bloodlines.  
"Mathias Køhler. Prince of green kingdom."  
He held the book out for me to retake and then frowned, "Sorry, I never caught your name."  
"Lukas." I replied shortly, not bothering with my last name. He'd know for certain that I was a red kingdom heir.  
"Lukas...?" He drawled out, probably hoping for me to say more, but I had no more words for him to hear.  
"Just Lukas."  
"Well, 'Just Lukas,' I've got to leave, see you sometime?" He held out a hand, his stupid grin plastered on his dumb looking face. I took it slowly, my soft, small servant's hands in his tough, calloused, large one.  
"Mhm." I remained stoic, my mind concentrating on this man's shimmering eyes, like two pools of rainwater on a nice cool day.  
He loosed his hand, taking it and turned, heading for the oak door. As he turned the brass knob, he stopped suddenly, whirling around and called out, "By the way, I really like your eyes, they're.. pretty." He spoke, and surprised a bit, I clutched the book in my hands tighter as he left, leaving almost as fast as he'd come.  
My hands shaking violently, I slid down onto the stone flooring and buried my eyes in the old copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, to stanch my excitement of meeting somebody who had no idea who I could possibly be. My face burning, I stood, placed the book back on the shelf without even reading a single letter concealed within the book, and left, gathering the rest of Emil's things together with exceptional speed and rode out, back to the palace, my escape from reality over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I completely forgot that I had this chapter saved. My computer has been down, so I couldn't update fast enough, but now I have figured out a way to upload from my iPad, so this should become easier and I can update from my school.**

**I'm halfway through the next chapter so I'll update soon within the next day or two.**

**As always, I don't own Hetalia or the Vocaloid song "Servant of Evil" All those rights go to their respected creators.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Satsue**

* * *

Locked high away in his chambers, Emil clutched a locket tight to his chest; concealed within the golden pendant, a very old picture of a girl from the blue kingdom. She was the princess, a beautiful girl of Emil's age who ruled the blue kingdom to the west, an exquisite palace with faithful people she ruled over. Every time Emil laid his shimmering violet eyes on her, his heart stopped and he had to regain his control. He had known for a long time that he loved her, but all was not to be said so as the green kingdom had recently formed a tight alliance, bidding the king of green and princess of blue to be wed soon.

Sweeping his thumb over his locket thoughtfully, he sat up in his bed and formed a quite evil plan in his head, his mouth drawn back in a smirk.

"Oh, it's teatime."

I returned later that day right as the sun was at its highest peak, a foreign emotion that I could place no words on forming within me. Quickly, I finished my daily chores and met up with my brother in the dining hall just before dinner.

"My lord," I bowed in a sort of respect Emil had grown accustomed to; personally a part of me still wished that Emil would snap at me and command me not to do such respectful customs, but my opinions no longer mattered; I was a mere servant. A servant of evil.

His eyes were dull, no longer vibrant as they once were, when we were the same, two children just playing together, not a care in the world.

I filled his glass to the brim with wine, although he did not touch it.

The magnificent food laid out before him also went cold before he even prodded the meat with a fork and sighed. His hair was a mess, obviously untended to after his afternoon nap.

"Lukas." He hissed, his eyes suddenly narrowed. "You have nothing, and I have everything. Why am I not happy, but yet you follow all my orders without question?"

"Am I not doing an adequate duty, my lord?" I questioned, a brow quirked, and hands frozen on the wine bottle as my mind reeled at what he meant.

"Not that, you dolt." He growled and stabbed his steak with a sharp fork, obviously angered.

Taken aback, I flinched at Emil's word choice and gripped the bottle in my trembling hands harder. It was not completely rare for my brother to chastise me for a petty mistake.

"My lord.." I drawled out, hoping it didn't sound too strained.

"You follow every duty, no matter how awful, how hard, anything! Yet, you never question it, so why.. why am I so unhappy?" He dropped both elbows on the polished oak dining table, his silvery hair falling ragged and violet eyes in the palms of his hands.

I set the wine down gently on a cart and swiftly stepped forward to comfort my brother, although against my servant's code, I would be by my brother's side in times of need as I always had.

As I laid an arm across his shoulders and pulled him close, his sniffling, small figure, I was reminded of a nostalgic time when we were young.

We had run farther than we had ever run from the palace to the forests, not caring about anything.

"Hurry Emil!" I called, my eyes focused on his small form struggling to keep up, the forest a blurry mix of green shades, all sounds muted except the rasping of my own breath.

I looked away from my brother for a moment and he had tripped and tumbled into the dirt, a blood curdling scream escaping his throat like a wounded animal. Skidding to a stop, I turned and raced back to him, concern lacing my thoughts.

Just a small scratch along his knee. Simple as it may be, his face was already red from tears streaming down either side of his pale cheeks.

Patting his shoulders quietly, I whispered, "Shhh, Emil, it's quite alright, just a cut. Mother will fix it when we get back."

I had helped him home, he limping with my arm across his back, my face showing no emotion as always, but my thoughts edging with curiosity at his small pain resistance.

No matter, the past is the past, a time when his innocent well-being was not labeled as evil, the title our ancestors brought down upon us.

"My lord.." I whispered softly, my eyes dull and useless in aiding my brother in comfort.

Swallowing, I removed my arm and stood upright feeling useless in my offerings.

There I left my brother to sob alone, his shivering, pale figure so vulnerable, something I wanted to protect, his feelings, his decisions.

After he had calmed down, his face a mess of red from where tears streaked down on either side of his face, he clumsily wiped the fast drying evidence of tears with a shirt sleeve and faced me, delivering a harsh blow that took me aback by surprise, "Kill him."

"My lord?"

"Kill the prince of the green kingdom. Make sure the green kingdom is badly stirred."

Why was it those simple words stung my heart like a icy blade laced with a sort of inescapable poison? Surely this task was just as all the others I'd been assigned to carry out? What was it, a heavy weight bearing down on my chest, that made me saddened?

"If that is your wish, I shall carry out this certainly evil task, my lord." I gave a slight bow, swallowing and quickly scurried out of the dining hall, my head foggy and actions shaken.

Blindly, I raced into the rose garden, lit up only by the shining moonlight hung high up above, stumbling and losing my footing, I fell down into the pebbles shrouded by many rows and rows of roses, white, yet tainted with an evil. Emil's evil.

Who'd had known such a small boy of only age fourteen could be so mean, so evil?

Reaching out above me, I grasped a wilted white rose, ignoring its painfully stinging sharp thorns as they dug into the palms of my pale hands, servant's hands, thin and nimble, meant for pouring wine and tending to the horses, not killing innocent strangers.

_Evil flowers steadily bloom_

_With an array of bloodied doom_

_Even though the flower is so very refined_

_The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

Ah well, I shall do whatever my master commands, after all, I am a mere servant, my personal opinions do not matter in this day of time.

I am but a humble servant of evil.


End file.
